gameshakersfandomcom-20200214-history
Clam Shakers, Part 2
is the fifteenth episode in Season 2 of Game Shakers. It is the second part of the 2-part special. It premiered on May 13, 2017 to an audience of 1.23 million viewers. Overview After the failed billboard hack, Babe is calling Bobby Dong about it. Trip arrives and tells them the billboard is fixed. The stranger calls Trip. He tells them he won't show Dub's video if Trip gives him 12,000 dollars. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive and Dub's wearing a clam patch, which helps him not eating Clam Jumper food. Trip tells them he has the video. Dub doesn't give Trip 12,000 dollars. Kenzie cashed in 450 dollars and gives it to Trip. Hudson has a grand watch. Bobby Dong arrives with a powerful drone. It helps a human fly. They're gonna use it to help Babe and Kenzie with the billboard. At the alleyway, the stranger is revealed to be the weird waiter. Hudson tells him the party at the Clam Jumper. The waiter now wants to come to sing. At the Clam Jumper, the weird waiter is performing. Kenzie gets the drone ready. Hudson puts a spitball at the waiter. Trip accidentally breaks part of the drone. Hudson is then singing with the weird waiter. They're rebuilding the drone. Babe goes flying on the drone while Trip flies it. Babe lands the drone. Dub, Bunny and Ruthless arrive. They promote the game after the hack. Dub is eating Clam Burgers when he chokes. Dub takes the PearPad and Dub's video is showing on the Billboard. They decide to make a commercial about it. Cast Main Cast *Cree Cicchino as Babe Carano *Madisyn Shipman as Kenzie Bell *Thomas Kuc as Hudson Gimble *Benjamin Flores, Jr. as Triple G *Kel Mitchell as Double G Recurring Cast *Bubba Ganter as Bunny *Sheldon Bailey as Ruthless *Alexandre Chan as Bobby Dong *Todd Bosley as Teague Guest Cast *Brian Houtz as Jerry Stone Memorable Quotes ''Previously on Game Shakers - Cree Cicchino'' Trivia *This is the first 2-parter of the show. *Clam Shakers is the only special in Season 2. *This was the last produced episode of Season 2. *This is Bobby Dong's first appearence in Season 2. *Cree Cicchino (Babe) holds the distinction for narrating the very first "previously on Game Shakers bit of the show. *Babe shows extreme bravery by sitting on top of the drone while Trip flies it to the billboard very high from the ground. *Bobby Dong can change his clothes very fast. *A rerun of the full Clam Shakers special with extra content added will air May 27th. *The vegetablewomen from Clam Shakers, Part 1 is not brought back in Clam Shakers, Part 2. *The place were Hudson and Trip get the pear pad is similar to the place in the Henry Danger episode "License to Fly." *Trip said the billboard got fixed but in "Clam Shakers, Part 1", Babe and Kenzie say that fixing the billboard would cost them $12,000, which never got mentioned in this episode. *In the video, Dub said Clam Jumper instead of Clam Burger. *Reruns have this episode and part 1 aired as a single hour-long special. *TeenNick airings of this episode run the end credits at the beginning of the final act. Video Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2017 Category:Episode Guide